Inuyasha: Feudal Redux
by RionRequiel
Summary: When Kagome confronts Inuyasha about her feelings, Inuyasha cruelly rejects her, causing Kagome to run to the well but she encounters Naraku along the way who she then rejects, later on running into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru x Kagome Pairing now! Warning: This will definitely not follow Official Storyline and will have some major AU and OOC as the story unfolds!
1. Chapter 1: Tainted

_**AN: I do not own Inuyasha, the story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

The sky darkened as the sun set behind the mountains, it was another day for Kagome Higurashi an 18 year old girl with raven black hair and amber brown eyes, she was currently in Feudal Era Japan with her friend Inuyasha a half demon with silver hair and dog ears.

Things were not always like this for Kagome, it all started when she was 15, she ended up falling down a well in the temple near her home and somehow found herself in Feudal Era Japan. She later discovered that it was because of the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, that allowed her to travel back and forth between Feudal Japan and Present Day Tokyo. Kagome's adventure started after falling in the well and then shooting the Shikon no Tama by accident causing it to shatter into a hundred shards.

Kagome's ally through all of this was Inuyasha and they also had a common enemy, Naraku, a raven haired, crimson eyed half demon who collected a majority of the shards and tainted them, along their travels Kagome and Inuyasha met Shippo, a fox demon who is a little useless, Miroku a lecherous womanizing monk with the Wind Tunnel, and Sango, a Demon Hunter from a village destroyed by Naraku.

Kagome sighed as she walked to where Inuyasha was, it has been 3 years since they started traveling together and over time she developed feelings for Inuyasha although she never had the courage to admit it, she decided today would be the day she would confront him about her feelings, she promised herself that no matter what his reaction was she would carry on with her own life, if he returned her emotions she would be highly overjoyed.

Kagome approached Inuyasha and looked at him with her gentle eyes. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "What is it you wench?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around, making sure Naraku was not close by.

"Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome shouted, she didn't mean for it to be that loud but she kept it held in for 2 years now, she had a right to say it.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed. "Look... you may look like Kikyo... But you will never be her, my heart belongs to her, and her alone." Inuyasha said with a confident tone in his voice.

Kagome at the moment was obviously upset but expected this answer. "Why is she so important!? Can't you move on already you stupid dog!?" Kagome shouted, her heart filling with sadness and anger, how dare he simply say that she looks like Kikyo, it was not fair to her one bit.

"Kagome, what the hell has gotten into you!?" Inuyasha shouted. "It's not my fault that Kikyo is better than you at times!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, anger and now a small amount of hate filling her eyes. "Sit!" She shouted and instantly Inuyasha was on the ground. "I am leaving, and don't you dare come looking for me!" Kagome said, anger being obvious in her voice.

Kagome ran quickly to the well and as she got closer to it small hairs on the back of her neck stood up but Kagome shrugged it off as her bad mood, what actually was causing it was that the Sacred Jewel was becoming tainted from Kagome's dark emotions, she was mad, upset, and a little jealous, why couldn't Inuyasha get over Kikyo, why did she always have to be second best was all that was on Kagome's mind.

Just then a dark Miasma filled the air and Naraku appeared, his raven black hair and crimson eyes almost alluring, he had in his possession at least 90 percent of the Jewel and Kagome had the other 10 percent.

"Naraku! Give me one good reason not to purify you right now!" Kagome said, tears in her eyes as she looked at Naraku.

"Now, now my dear Miko, I would not want to upset that pretty face of yours anymore than it already is." Naraku said, his voice a seductive and calm tone.

"Spit it out Naraku what do you want?" Kagome asked pulling out an arrow and steadying her aim at Naraku.

"Now, I am sure you believe I want the other part of the jewel however, I have seen what that cruel half demon has done to you, comparing you to Kikyo, who is no more than a living clay doll." Naraku said as he looked at Kagome. "However you do seem to bear a heavy resemblance to her don't you?"

Kagome grimaced in anger as she pulled the arrow back. "Shut up!" She shouted at Naraku.

"Must be painful to be compared to her." Naraku said as he looked at Kagome.

"Stop it..." Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes, she had begun to cry, she despised only being a clone of Kikyo, she wanted to be seen as herself.

Naraku smirked as he looked at the crying priestess. "Cheer up Miko, it is a sign of weakness to cry in battle." Naraku said as he looked at her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, the jewel becoming further tainted by Naraku's presence and Kagome's growing anger and hatred. "I wish I didn't look like Kikyo at all!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku grinned. "Miko, you do not need to sound so mad." Naraku said.

Kagome glared at him. "What would you know!?" She shouted. "You never loved anyone! You have never been compared to anyone!"

"Your accusations pain me so." He said as he looked at Kagome, he walked closer to her. "I do indeed care greatly for someone." Naraku said as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Like you have a heart!" Kagome shouted as she stepped back and tripped over a tree branch, falling on her back she sat up quickly.

"Dearest Miko, I do wish you would stop with the assumptions." He said as he leaned down to her level and looked deeper into her eyes.

"Why should I? You are just a cruel devil..." Kagome said as she looked back into Naraku's crimson eyes.

"I am sure you would like to think so, but not all devils are cruel." Naraku said as he then leaned in closer to Kagome.

Kagome began to blush as Naraku got closer, his demonic aura made her feel sick but something stopped her from moving away. "What do you me-" Kagome was cut off mid sentence when she felt warm lips touching hers, Naraku was kissing her, how could he do such a thing Kagome wondered but his lips were as soft as silk and warm, she ended up returning the kiss, her eyes closed she imagined Inuyasha and then pulled away.

"Well Miko, you certainly seemed to enjoy that." Naraku said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome's blushing face turned into an angry scowl as she slapped Naraku across the face and stood up, turning away from the half demon. "Why did you do that?" She asked and turned around, but to her surprise Naraku was gone.

_**{Well, Chapter 1 complete, I hope anyone who reads it likes it, and I hope to receive good reviews and constructive criticism, Thanks for reading!}**_


	2. Chapter 2: Metamorphosis

**_AN: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._ **

3 days passed since the incident with Naraku, Kagome was sitting in Kaede's cabin lost in thought, she wondered why Naraku would have kissed her, even more she wondered why she had kissed him back. It wasn't right for him to kiss her but she kissed him back, she did not imagine Naraku's lips being so warm and soft, she always imagined it to be cold and rough.

Kagome stood up and left the cabin and then went towards the well, before reaching the well she went to the tree where she first found Inuyasha. "Part of me wishes I would have just left him stuck here..." She said with a frustrated tone in her voice, her thoughts drifted back to 3 nights ago when Inuyasha said those cruel words, she had forgiven him for what he said but a part of her was still hurt deep down, she could not believe Inuyasha to be so cold.

Just then the sound of rustling leaves and grass was heard as Inuyasha approached Kagome. "Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed softly. "I am heading back to my time for a little bit, why don't you go spend time with your darling Kikyo?" Kagome said in a more than annoyed tone.

"What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked, he couldn't believe Kagome who was so reserved had said that to him. "Well hurry up we need to get back to looking for the rest of the jewel!" Inuyasha said and then ran off.

Kagome glared at where Inuyasha once stood, another thing that got on her nerves is how Inuyasha always nagged about the jewel and how they needed to get the rest of the shards, it seemed that all he thought of was Kikyo and the Shards, but Inuyasha was right, where had her outburst come from, usually she would shrug it off but for some reason she couldn't help but chew Inuyasha out and it made her feel good.

~Naraku's Castle~

Naraku sat silently as he watched Kagome through Kana's mirror. "It seems everything is going as expected, soon, the Miko will be as tainted as this beautiful Jewel is." He said as he looked at his piece of the Shikon Jewel. He planned to turn Kagome to his side and Inuyasha only proved to make it easier, he smirked as a plan began to form in his mind. "Kikyo, go tend to your lover." Naraku said with a smirk.

At that moment a woman with raven black hair who looked similar to Kagome stood up, her eyes empty, she was nothing but a doll brought back from the dead, she was bound to Naraku because he brought her back. "As you wish." Kikyo said and then left Naraku's Castle.

~Kaede's Cabin~

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. "What the hell has gotten into Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't believe she would just bust out and say that to him and just then his nose caught a familiar scent. "Kiyko.." Inuyasha said as he ran outside of the Cabin.

Inuyasha went into the woods near the well and there near a waterfall sat Kikyo who looked at Inuyasha and smiled softly. "Good to see you again Inuyasha." Kikyo said softly.

"Kikyo why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to her.

"Simple, I came to see you." She said and then kissed Inuyasha deeply, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to kiss back, his heart yearned for Kikyo and the fact that she was here now made his heart jump with excitement.

Just then Kagome happened to walk by, forgetting her backpack in Kaede's Cabin she was going to get it and then noticed Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, Kagome's heart began to break a little more inside, she knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo and it hurt her further that she herself felt love for Inuyasha. "I hope you are happy with her!" Kagome shouted as she ran away from Inuyasha.

Kikyo smirked as Kagome ran away and Inuyasha turned to where Kagome once stood. "Kagome Wait!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo scowled slightly and then pulled Inuyasha to her. "My love it is alright, let her go." She said as she pulled Inuyasha into the lake with her.

Kagome ran into Kaede's cabin and grabbed her backpack then began to run back to the well, her heart broken, part of her never wanted to see Inuyasha again, and another part of her wanted to kill him and Kikyo, she stopped before heading to the well and then turned away from it, she ran past Kaede's Cabin and into Sango by accident.

"Ouch! The heck Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked as she looked down at the young girl.

"I am fine, sorry for bumping into you." Kagome said as she got back up and then ran past Sango, hiding her tears. Kagome ran deep into the forest that were far from Kaede's Cabin, she wanted to be far away from Inuyasha, far away from being treated like nothing but a jewel detector and far away from being nothing but Inuyasha's Second Choice.

Kagome ran for what seemed like hours and found herself fatigued, her legs aching from running she decided to sit down next to a tree, hoping to get a few moments of respite, she could handle herself against a few demons that much she knew, but she only had 3 arrows left and if her bow broke it would definitely leave her defenseless.

Kagome closed her eyes as she rested against the tree, taking deep breaths she finally found herself relaxing and as she did, thoughts of Naraku kissing her surfaced, and then thoughts of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, she knew Kikyo was on Naraku's side but she also knew that Kikyo herself had feelings for Inuyasha, it hurt her that much more, she wished it was just Naraku manipulating Kikyo but part of her knew that it was Kikyo herself doing it.

Kagome began to pull her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around them as she cried softly, she hated that she loved Inuyasha and she hated that Kikyo loved him, and over time that hate for her love became hate for Inuyasha himself, she stood up as she heard a rumbling sound and felt the ground shake, she pulled her bow from her shoulder and then steadied an arrow, aiming it for the source of the small tremors and from the ground sprung a centipede like demon which attempted to dive at Kagome, she shot the arrow anticipating the normal shining pink colored energy to cover the arrow and purify the beast but instead the arrow was engulfed by a dark purple energy that caused the beast to catch on fire and turn into ashes, Kagome was terrified at first, she was afraid of becoming a Dark Priestess, a Dark Miko, but then darker thoughts surfaced. "Maybe I could kill Inuyasha..." She said to herself with a laugh, part of her was entertained by the thought of just shooting his ass and turning him to ashes, another part was terrified that she even thought of that in the first place.

Kagome traveled further into the woods and felt the same dark demonic aura as before, it was Naraku. "What do you want?" Kagome asked as she looked at the black haired demon lord.

"To see you smile." Naraku said with a soothing voice.

"Cut the shit Naraku, if you are going to kill me then do it, Inuyasha has Kikyo now, no doubt your doing." She said as she pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Naraku.

"My dearest Miko, I would never-" Naraku was cut off by an arrow to the chest, his body beginning to fade away as he hunched over in pain. "Now Miko, why would you do such a thing, I did nothing to cause your pain, it was Inuyasha, he could have chosen to be with you but he chose Kikyo instead." Naraku said as he grunted in pain.

Kagome walked over and pulled the arrow out of Naraku's chest and then looked at him. "I believe that.. He is nothing but a stupid dog.. But let me ask you this Naraku, why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smirked. "Because you intrigue me Miko." Naraku said as he looked into her eyes.

"Intrigue you?" Kagome asked and then stabbed Naraku in the chest with the arrow, causing his chest to have a small circle of dark purple fire appear on it, Kagome then pulled it out. "I have a name, it's Kagome." She whispered into Naraku's ear.

"Such a beautiful name." Naraku said and then pulled back from Kagome's ear and then looked into her eyes.

"What are you after Naraku?" Kagome asked and looked at Naraku.

"Nothing more than what you want deep down, I want Inuyasha gone and admit it so do you." Naraku said with his seductive voice.

"Your point?" Kagome asked as sighed in annoyance, Naraku was slightly correct, part of her wanted to kill Inuyasha.

"I am simply saying, why not join forces with me?" Naraku offered and his offer was met with another Arrow to the chest.

Kagome looked back at Naraku as his body began to set on fire and turn to ash. "If I wanted to kill him I would do it myself." She said and then took what was left of the Shikon Jewel from the now truly dead Naraku, his ashes blowing in the wind from Kagome's dark purple flames, Kagome put the jewel back together and unbeknownst to her, her shards did not purify as they used to but instead the jewel faded back to pink with the same demonic aura, Kagome wrote it off as it just taking a bit to purify completely, she walked back to Kaede's Cabin and there stood Inuyasha with Kikyo.

"I completed the Jewel and killed Naraku." Kagome said as she showed the Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha.

"Amazing Kagome now I can wish to be a Human!" Inuyasha said and reached for the jewel.

Kikyo smirked and then kissed Inuyasha. "Yes and then we can get married, right Inuyasha?" She asked and looked at Kagome.

Kagome simply stood there shattered, her heart break resurfaced, and seeing Inuyasha kiss Kikyo again only made her heart hurt more. "I went out on my own, I killed Naraku, I got the Sacred Jewel completed and for what!? Just so you could marry Kikyo and spend your life with a damn doll!?" Kagome shouted, her heart broken. "Have you ever thought of me more than just a way to find jewel shards!? Have you ever once thought of my feelings!?" She shouted, her emotions dark, her hate for Inuyasha and Kikyo overflowing.

"Kagome I told you already I love Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut it Inuyasha! I Wish I Never Killed Naraku!" Kagome shouted and then turn and ran from Inuyasha, heading back to where she killed Naraku, unbeknownst to her the jewel that was now tainted by her hatred and emotions as well as Naraku's demonic aura still being in it began to grant her wish, Kagome shouted in pain as she crippled over, the jewel exploring her deepest desires and most recent wishes began to grant them in the darkest way possible.

Before her stood Naraku who looked down at Kagome, watching her body also change form, the jewel granting her two wishes she had made recently, the wish to not look like Kikyo and the wish that she did not kill Naraku.

Naraku smirked as he watched Kagome's hair stay black but small cat ears popped up from her head, replacing her human ears, and from under her skirt a small cat like tail, her aura also became demonic but she seemed to also retain her Priestess Powers which were now tainted, her body stiffened up for a short while and then Kagome passed out.

_**{Well this is Chapter 2 done with, I might do chapter 3 sometime soon, some reviews would be nice maybe some suggestions on where you would like to see this story go as well.}**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ways of Change

_**AN: I wish I owned Inuyasha and the characters however, I do not *frowny face***_

It seemed as though days had passed since Kagome passed out, all she remembered was the burning pain in her chest, and the hatred she felt for Kikyo. Kagome stood up and looked at Naraku, her eyes now having slit pupils like those of a cat, she looked up to check her surroundings and noticed Naraku.

"My, my, Kagome, I am impressed I thought for sure you would have stayed knocked out for at least an hour, but only 3 minutes, I am surprised." Naraku said as he looked down at the now Cat Like Kagome.

"Shut up Naraku." Kagome said as she stood up shakily and clenched her fist, the claws were something new to her but she could get used to them, she sniffed the air her senses increased, she caught Naraku's scent and smiled. "For a scumbag you actually smell good."

Naraku smirked. "Then perhaps you should come with me, I could teach you to use your new body and skills." He said, trying to tempt Kagome.

Kagome scoffed and looked at Naraku. "Please, like I would need your help, you might smell nice but I could kill you in mere seconds." She said as she readied her claws, the tips glowing a dark purple color.

"Yet you have not?" Naraku stated, he smirked and leaned in, kissing Kagome's lips. "I am sure you enjoy this Kagome." He said as he pulled back from her.

Kagome smirked and then scratched Naraku's face her claws leaving a dark purple trail of flames across his face. "I am sure you enjoy that Naraku." Kagome said and then turned away. "I have a score to settle Lover Boy, I might come visit you later and play cat and mouse okay?" She said before jumping away.

The night fell over the land as Kagome arrived at the village where she last saw Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha I am glad you picked me over Kago-" Kikyo was cut off mid sentence by Kagome who simply whistled.

"Wow Kikyo, you are a very cruel woman, or at least what is left of one, I can smell you a mile away, nothing but dirt, death, and deceit." Kagome said as she let her tail sway back and forth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at her.

"Funny, you seem almost happy to see me Inuyasha." Kagome said and looked down at the demon. "You smell as bad as Kikyo, only with wet dog added to the mix..."

Inuyasha took offense to what Kagome had said and then gripped the hilt of Tessaiga, preparing to battle with Kagome if necessary. "Kagome, what is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked and then took a look at Kagome's cat like ears, tail, and her eyes. "Kagome... you became a..."

"Go ahead and say it Inuyasha! I became a Demon, but it suits me just fine, you killed the old Kagome." Kagome said as she ran at Inuyasha and jumped over him, gripping Kikyo by the neck. "If you want her so bad you can have her." She said with a smirk and then gripped harder, choking Kikyo, Kagome grinned as she made part of Kagome's soul leave her body. "I am taking back what belongs to me." Kagome commented as her soul went back to her body, Kagome then tossed the soulless doll to Inuyasha. "You can have your doll Inuyasha, I will deal with you later." Kagome said before running off.

"Ka... Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as Kikyo's lifeless body lay in his arms.

Kagome ran far away from Inuyasha, part of her felt so free now, free from Inuyasha, free from her feelings for him and now she even killed Kikyo and just then she caught a familiar scent.

"Well now Kagome, what do you plan to do now?" The raven haired demon lord asked.

"Naraku, mind your own business, I have no time for you." Kagome said as she continued to walk through the forest.

"You hurt my heart so." Naraku said in a mocking tone.

"Naraku, you don't have a heart, I could hear it beat if you did." Kagome said her cat like tail swaying back and forth.

"Tch, damn, so much for my idea." Naraku said as he caught a powerful scent of a Demon Lord.

"Mmm, Flowers, from the west?" Kagome asked, contemplating on who the scent belonged to, her eyes opened and she grinned. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered.

"Naraku, I thought I smelled your vile scent, leave here at once." Sesshomaru said as a strand of his silver hair hung over his left eye, the golden colored orbs as beautiful as the moon mark on his forehead and the marks beneath his eyes.

"Must we fight Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, trying to persuade Sesshomaru to aid him once more.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have, as well as my younger brother." Sesshomaru said and then placed his hand on Bakusaiga his sword made from his own body.

"Then allow me to leave peacefully with my newest ally." Naraku gestured.

"Since when the hell did I become your ally?" Kagome asked as she again clawed Naraku in the face, causing purple flames to again trail across his face. "Like I would join with your manipulative ass!" She shouted.

Naraku simply growled. "You are trying my patience Kagome, so be it, perhaps you will decide to join me next time, it is not as if anyone else wants you." Naraku said and then disappeared without a trace left.

"Inuyasha's wench, why do you trespass on my land?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to know why Kagome was on his land, it was too dark for him to see Kagome's new form, he only caught her scent mixed with that of a cat demon, he expected she was sleeping near Sango's pet Kirara.

"I swear... if you call me that again..." Kagome said with a growl, she no longer belonged to Inuyasha and the group, she was her own person.

"Such idle threats from a human." Sesshomaru said and was then caught off guard by a set of glowing purple claws aimed for his face, the moonlight showing Kagome's full body, Sesshomaru was further surprised that 'Inuyasha's Miko' was no longer human.

"I am no longer affiliated with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she crossed her arms, letting her cat tail sway, her scent was loosely like vanilla and cherry blossom which amused Sesshomaru to a small degree but also enticed him.

Sesshomaru knew her powers were no doubt why Naraku wanted the Miko and it would be unsafe to let her go off alone. "Fine then, you are to come with until I can get you back to Inuyasha, Miko." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk towards his home.

"I am not going back to him." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Then where do you suppose you shall go Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please..." Kagome began. "Please take me with you..." She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, her scent was definitely intoxicating, and no doubt having her would further anger his brother, he would go along with it for now. "Come." Sesshomaru said as he lead the way to his home.

Kagome simply nodded and followed Sesshomaru to his home in the Lands of the West.

_**{There we have it, Chapter 3, A possibility of a Sesshomaru x Kagomeis on the horizon, but I want your opinions my friendly readers, Should Kagome go with Naraku or Shesshomaru? Review and let me know! :D}**_


	4. Chapter 4: To be or not to be?

_**AN: I do not own Inuyasha, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**AN (Continued): This Chapter brings a lot of changes, one being the Title has been changed to Inuyasha: Feudal Redux as opposed to Naraku Redux, another being that the story is (For now until someone gives me a good reason) Sesshomaru x Kagome Pairing.**_

Kagome sighed softly as she sat on the large bed placed in the room Sesshomaru had given her to live in temporarily until Sesshomaru found a way to get her back to Inuyasha. She told Sesshomaru repeatedly she never wished to see Inuyasha again but to no avail it seemed.

Sesshomaru rested in his own room, again Inuyasha's problem has become his own and it was getting old. "Why is the Miko so dead set against Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked aloud hoping for an answer, it was confusing to him, it seemed they were so close before, of course this new turn of events made his job of making Inuyasha's life a living hell easy, on top of that it was getting quite lonely in the castle. Rin stayed in Kaede's village now with the humans since Naraku made regular visits to his home and Jakken was no longer in the castle as often due to an argument between him and Sesshomaru. "Perhaps having the Miko here... wouldn't be so bad." He said to himself, at least Kagome no longer smelled like a human and instead smelled of very sweet flowers.

Kagome walked through the large home of Sesshomaru, it was a beautiful place to be sure and could by all means be called a Mansion of sorts. She admired the marble white floor and the red carpet as well as the large quartz pillars that seemed to support the beautiful cathedral like ceiling. "It's such a wonderful place." Kagome said as she continued to walk through the home.

"Thank you Miko but you shouldn't get comfortable." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind Kagome causing her to jump a little.

"Sesshomaru it is not nice to sneak up on a lady." Kagome stated after turning to Sesshomaru, her cat like ears twitching and tail swaying back and forth.

"You should address me as Lord Sesshomaru in my own home." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome.

"Then you should call me Kagome instead of Miko." Kagome said with a smile and got closer to Sesshomaru, his scent was causing something to stir within her and she felt slightly relaxed.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's physical reaction to relaxing near him, he thought of it simply as her feeling safe near a Demon Lord such as himself. "Sorry Miko but you will not be here long enough for me to even care to remember your name." Sesshomaru said as he turned from her. "I will take you back to Inuyasha." He stated.

Kagome scowled at this and lunged at Sesshomaru with her claws glowing purple attempting to strike Sesshomaru on the back. "I am not going back to that filthy half breed!" Kagome shouted, something in her called out, she did not wish to be with Inuyasha any longer.

Sesshomaru turned and grabbed Kagome's wrist and stopped her attack. "You are not one to call Inuyasha a Half Breed, you really are against him aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked, this Kagome was not the one he knew to be travelling with Inuyasha and her scent was getting to him the longer she was near him. "Tell me, where is the sacred jewel?" Sesshomaru asked, he sensed it's power at play.

"In my soul where it belongs." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru, her face showing her inner hatred for Inuyasha.

"I see, so if I were to make a wish while holding you, it would be granted just as it would normally?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kagome said as she pulled her wrist away from him.

"Shall we test it then Miko?" Sesshomaru asks as he pulls her close by her waist, causing a flustered Kagome to blush.

"Sessh... Sesshomaru..." Kagome said with an obviously flustered tone in her voice. "Please don't... because... Inuyasha would just use me the same way... I don't want to be used by people anymore!" Kagome shouted, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I don't... I don't want to even remember him..." Kagome cried as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and after thinking it over wrapped his arms around her. "Miko, do you truly despise him so?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, her soul called out in hatred, she no longer cared for Inuyasha. "I wish I could forget him..." Kagome whispered, her voice was low as if she was screaming for hours, she had hoped to feel the jewels power at work but nothing happened. "I guess... I used the jewel just like Inuyasha used me..." Kagome said and would have fallen to her knees had Sesshomaru not been holding her at the time.

"Miko... Kagome... if it is as you say, then perhaps I may be able to grant that wish." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the now sad looking Kagome.

"Please..." Kagome began to ask. "Please Lord Sesshomaru... I want to forget ever meeting Inuyasha... I don't even want to remember being human..." She said weakly.

"Kagome... If I do this... you may no longer be who you are." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. "You may very well cease to exist completely." He stated.

"Then please... at least don't take me back to Inuyasha... I am begging you..." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru. "I will do anything..." She whispered.

Hearing this Sesshomaru felt like he could no longer abandon her. "Very well then, you need to respect me to begin with." Sesshomaru said to her.

Kagome looked up with a smile through her tears of sadness. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Go and rest in your room, and then take a bath, you will have much to do in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he walked away from Kagome.

_**{Well, there goes Chapter 4, like I said, big changes have happened and will continue to happen, do you believe Sesshomaru should grant Kagome the satisfaction of forgetting her painful past or do you believe Sesshomaru should keep Kagome as she is? Also if you were some of the few who wanted to see a Naraku x Kagome please drop a Review or inbox me as to why you want that.}**_


	5. Chapter 5: The things that bind us

_**AN: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did, Rumiko Takahashi does though.**_

Kagome woke to the sunlight hitting her eyes and then yawned and stretched, she felt incredibly rested and looked around, she almost forgot that she was in Sesshomaru's home, it had been weeks now, she first encountered Sesshomaru by chance and now she has grown accustomed to being in his home, it felt as if she had belonged here. The part of her that was still human had grown more silent as her demon part became more comfortable with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the room he had given her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome replied as she stood and looked at him, she wore a kimono that was white but had red lotus flower patterns on it, this was something Sesshomaru obtained for her that she happened to find on the bed a few days back.

"I am glad you are awake, I would like to request you follow me." Sesshomaru said as he turned from her and then began to walk forward.

Kagome simply nodded as she followed Sesshomaru and when they stopped her eyes were wide with amazement. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and gave her an item wrapped in purple silk. "Open it and see." Sesshomaru said as he turned from her, he had become accustomed to Kagome being around and every now and then he would give her gifts, seeing her smile made him feel as if his chest was going to melt, much the same way Rin's smile did when she was happy.

Kagome opened the item there was a sword inside with a dark purple gem in the hilt. "A sword? What for?" Kagome asked, she always enjoyed the gifts Sesshomaru gave her but felt that this gift had something more to it.

"Simple, it is so you can protect yourself, do you not like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love it Lord Sesshomaru, Thank you." Kagome said as she looked at him, over the past few days she could not shake the feeling of affection towards Sesshomaru, a part of her had become almost enthralled by him, he was a powerful demon who was kind behind his cold exterior and he was very attractive.

"Good, Kagome I believe it is time I taught you to use a sword." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. "Meet me in the garden."

Kagome nodded as she followed Sesshomaru from his room to the Garden where Sesshomaru stood with his sword unsheathed.

"Kagome draw your sword and be quick to attack." Sesshomaru said as he rushed towards her.

Kagome jumped back and drew her sword, bringing it down at Sesshomaru who blocked it with his Bakusaiga and threw Kagome further back pinning her to a tree in the Garden. "Damn..."

"You were faster than expected." Sesshomaru said and then looked into Kagome's eyes, it had been a long time now, she had lived in his home and did anything asked of her, he was surprised she had not left and he began to admire her loyalty to him, Naraku came by more than once to get Kagome to join him however Kagome repeatedly stated she is fine with Sesshomaru. "Kagome..."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, she was still up against the tree but she knew Sesshomaru would not harm her.

"Why do you stay here?" Sesshomaru inquired. "You have had many chances to leave so tell me, why do you stay here?"

Kagome blushed softly and looked away. "Because I... I want to stay here." Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

"I see, and if I told you to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Then... I would do as you ask.." Kagome said as she looked at him.

"How touching, the Miko seems to have taken a liking to you." A voice said as a dark Miasma filled the air.

"Naraku... Leave my home at once." Sesshomaru said in a calm manner.

"I have left multiple times with nothing to show for, I refuse to leave once more, I am taking the Miko with me." Narakus stated as he appeared before Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"I am not a Miko anymore, I am a Demon and I have grown to accept that!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru released his pinning hold on Kagome letting her stand on her own two feet.

"It was I who made you that way!" Naraku said as he looked at Kagome. "I was the one who gave you what was left of the jewel, I was the one who allowed you to kill me so easily and now I will take what is mine!"

"Naraku, I am giving you a chance to leave with your life." Sesshomaru said as he poitned Bakusaiga at Naraku.

Kagome placed her hand on Bakusaiga, making Sesshomaru lower his sword and then she dashed at Naraku, slicing him in the chest. "I will not go with you Naraku, I am not your property!" She shouted.

"No but with the Shikon Jewel in your body, I can make that a possibility!" Naraku said as he healed his cut almost instantly and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Hnh, one simple wish can warp you my dear Miko." Naraku said as he pulled her closer.

"Let me go!" Kagome said as she tried to attack with her other arm.

"Dearest Miko, I wish you would-" Naraku was cut off by Sesshomaru slamming him in the face with his poison fist. "Damn it.." Naraku said in surprise, the punch made him let go of Kagome and he stumbled backwards.

"I told you to leave." Sesshomaru said as he again steadied his sword at Naraku.

"Why do you care so much about your brother's wench!?" Naraku said as he prepared to attack.

"She no longer belongs to Inuyasha and she is no Wench." Sesshomaru said with a tone demanding respect. "She belongs to me." He stated and then sent an explosive blast at Naraku causing Narku to flee.

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, she blushed furiously. "I... I am..." Kagome stuttered as Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head.

"Come Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "I believe it is time to make it known who you belong to."

"Y... yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she walked behind Sesshomaru, her heart beating hard, it all made sense now, she was Sesshomaru's from the day he took her in.

_**{Well there is Chapter 5, some major battles will be happening soon and maybe if you all are good and review a little bit there may be some Sesshy/Kags Lemony goodness! :D}**_


End file.
